


Just Acting

by cactuslester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactuslester/pseuds/cactuslester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PJ and Chris are constantly tying to get Dan and Phil together. One day, Dan and Phil get tired of it and decide to tell PJ and Chris they’re already a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Acting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my fic for [Phan Week Day 4: Fake Dating](http://phanweek.tumblr.com/). This is one of my absolute favorite tropes and I thought this would be a good time to try my hand at it. Thank you so so much to my beta [Millie](http://danandphilarenotonyoutube.tumblr.com/). As always, feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

“Godammit Dan, I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Phil complained.

“Hey, I’m not super thrilled about this either, but I don’t want PJ and Chris trying to get us together the entire night like they did last time we all hung out. If they think we already are, then they have no reason to do so.” Dan explained. Really, he just wanted an excuse to act like a couple with Phil, but obviously, he couldn’t tell Phil that. There was no way he felt the same anyway.

“Fine. But I’m not nearly as good of an actor as you are, so you’re going to have to help me with this.”

“I’ll try.”

~

Dan and Phil walked up to Chris’ flat, hand in hand. Both Chris and PJ opened the door and Dan could see their eyes notice the linked hands and their expressions start to show pure shock and delight.

PJ’s eyes widened and he tried to ask them about it, “A-are you guys um—”

“Together?” Chris finished for him.

Phil held their hands up to eye level for emphasis, “Apparently.”

“Oh well then that’s great! I’m so happy for you guys! And Chris, now you owe me 10 pounds.”

“You made a bet? About us?” Dan interjected.

Chris sighed theatrically, “Yup, and I just lost it. PJ bet you guys would get together before year’s end, and I bet you wouldn’t. Also, come on in guys, PJ and I were too in shock to even invite you in.”

Dan and Phil stepped inside and followed Chris and PJ to a spacious living room and they both flopped onto the couch. Dan turned to give Phil a peck on the cheek and Phil turned to face him and give Dan a quick kiss on the lips. Although it was just pretend, Dan felt his heart rate rising and decided to relish the few hours he could have pretending he and Phil were boyfriends. Dan let his head rest on Phil’s shoulder as they all listened to a story PJ was telling about the time a pig ate his watch.

“God you guys are so disgustingly cute.”

~

The end of their time at PJ’s came far too quick, Dan thought. He and Phil bid farewell to their friends and began walk down the hall of the apartment complex. In this post-fake relationship haze, Dan linked his fingers with Phil and he didn’t seem to mind.

A taxi was waiting for them outside and they climbed in and gave the cabbie their address. It was late, sometime around eleven at night, so Dan promptly fell asleep on Phil’s shoulder. Phil turned to see a sleeping Dan on his shoulder. He could see the rising and falling of Dan’s chest, the way his brown fringe fell in his face, and how his dimples were just visible. Maybe Phil kinda liked this whole relationship thing with Dan after all. Maybe it didn’t have to be just acting.

 


End file.
